The present invention relates to an oscillatory mill. More particularly, it relates to an oscillatory mill which has at least one oscillatable container with at least one comminution zone in which at least one grinding member formed as a hammer bar is mounted so as to oscillate freely and substantially in a straight line toward the impact surfaces of the anvil bars, wherein the hammer bar is oscillatably mounted only by means of a spring element resting on a fixed abutment.
Oscillatory mills of the above-mentioned type are known in the art, for example from the German Pat. No. 2,500,233 of the present inventor. The oscillatory mill of that construction has many disadvantages which are described in that patent. If any repairs or the like are required, the individual hammer and anvil bars and other parts of the mill have to be dismantled separately and replaced individually, if necessary. Under certain circumstances, this results in long periods of installation and dismantling, involving correspondingly long periods when the oscillatory mill is out of action, thus making it desirable to remedy this, though the basic operation of the oscillatory mill has proven exceptionally advantageous.